I'm not afraid of the storm
by Popeline
Summary: Helena Peabody n'a jamais eu peur de l'orage. Sa meilleure amie Maria Hill lui a toujours dit que c'était Thor qui descendait sur Terre. Helena a toujours connu c monde des Avengers. Elle était même proche d'eux. Seulement leurs chemins se séparent et Helena refait sa vie à Los Angeles. Un soir Thor débarque dans son salon avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Maria a disparue.


Les gros nuages noircis couvraient la totalité de la ville de Los Angeles. A quelques pas de la fenêtre une tasse de café à la main Thalia Kingsley, assise dans un fauteuil, regardait le temps qui présageait une coupure de courant. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine tandis qu'elle entendait l'écho des talons de sa femme claquer sur le carrelage.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

\- Qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Helena en arrivant et se positionnant à ses côtés.

\- L'orage. Je n'aime pas ce temps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Thalia tu n'as rien a craindre, ajouta Helena avec son petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres qu'elle avait toujours aux lèvres quand elle évoquait la météo orageuse.

\- J'aimerais bien être aussi sûre que toi Helena, marmonna Thalia.

Le sourire d'Helena s'aggrandit alors qu'elle se plongeait dans ses pensées en contemplant la ville de Los Angeles obscurcie par les nuages.

~Flashback. New-York il y a quelques années~

Un grondement sourd retentit et les éclairs zébrèrent le ciel et soudain les appartements de Maria furent plongés dans le noir. Helena frémit de terreur se collant à Maria.

\- Maria j'ai peur, murmura-t-elle terrifiée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Helena, sussura Maria en se levant pour rétablir le courant. C'est juste Thor qui est arrivé. Je vais devoir y aller.

\- Thor ?

\- Un dieu d'Asgard. Tu sais je t'en ai parlé. Il fait parti des Avengers les gens avec qui je travaille.

Avant qu'Helena ne puisse répondre la porte du salon s'ouvrit dévoilant un homme noir avec un cache-oeil accompagné de plusieurs personnes apparurent.

\- Hill on y va ! déclara la voix grave de l'homme avec les allures de pirate.

\- J'arrive Nick. Helena il va falloir que j'y aille ça va aller pour toi ?

\- Mademoiselle Hill, si mademoiselle Peabody ne se sent pas en sécurité sans vous, elle peut venir avec nous, déclara un des gars qui accompagnait Nick qui était le playboy de la bande qu'Helena identifia comme Tony Stark. Elle n'aura qu'à rester dans le Quinjet avec Banner. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez les gars ?

\- C'est d'accord, approuvèrent le reste de l'équipe.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Helena avait fait la connaissance des Avengers et qu'elle n'avait plus eut jamais peur de l'orage.

~Fin du flashback~

Un éclair Zébra le ciel. Les coups de tonnerre ne tardèrent pas a gronder. Seulement la violence de l'orage fit trembler les murs de la résidence Peabody-Kingsley faisant geindre l'épouse d'Helena.

\- Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme Helena ! Je suis morte de trouille !

-Calme toi ce n'est qu'un violent orage ça va se calmer. Thor est drôlement en colère, se surprit-elle à penser.

Un autre coup de tonnerre et un autre éclair. Cette fois ce fut le courant qui sauta.

\- Et la va pas me dire que tu ne flippes pas, souffla Thalia.

Avant qu'Helena ne puisse répondre les grondements et les éclairs zébrèrent a nouveau le ciel et un marteau qu'Helena ne connaissait que trop bien traversa les fenêtres de leur salon les faisant voler en éclats. Dans un vacarme aussi assourdissant que l'orage qui faisait rage dehors un homme déboula dans le salon.

Thalia se mit à hurler et d'un coup sorti un revolver de nulle part qu'elle pointa sur l'homme blond qui venait de se relever en jurant dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait et ne connaissait pas jusqu'à ce qu'Helena s'interpose entre elle et lui.

\- Thalia arrête ! Thor ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non ça va Helena. Content de te revoir.

\- Contente de te revoir aussi. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Vous vous connaissez tout les deux ? balbutia Thalia les mains tremblante toujours sur son arme braqué sur Thor.

\- Oui. Thalia calme toi s'il te plaît et laisse moi t'expliquer.

\- Me calmer ? Me calmer ? Un étranger débarque en pétant les fenêtres du salon avec son marteau, et tu dis de me calmer ?!

\- Ah les Midgardiens, toujours les mêmes marmonna Thor.

\- Mid quoi ? De quoi il parle ?

\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, soupira Helena en roulant des yeux. Thor ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as déboulé comme ça chez moi ? Je sais que tu aimes les entrées théâtrale mais tout de même, les portes d'entrées tu as appris à connaître non ?

\- On a pas le temps de débattre sur mon utilisation des portes Helena. L'équipe est dans le Quinjet. Je suis venu parce qu'il y a urgence.

\- Quoi ? Encore un code vert de Banner ?

\- Pire. Maria a disparue.

Le monde sembla s'écrouler sous Helena qui senti ses jambes se dérober tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.


End file.
